Enfer
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE [YAOI KAI X TYSON]En se moment, Kai vit un vrai enfer. Il ne sais plus quoi faire, il aimerait en finir maintenant. La songfic est en ligne, c'est fini! On aura la suite dans Time to Burn!
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde! Ceci, c'est euh ma... je sais pas trop la quelle fic... disons ke c'est ma ½... (c'est que je l'écrit en même temps qu'une autre, que je ne retranscrirait pas sur l'ordinateur finalement...). Bon en tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est que c'est ma première fic sérieuse que je sais que je vais finir (bon, ça c'est si ma tête n'explose pas avant...)!  
  
Euh... je sais qu'il se passe gros de chose... mais s'il vous plaît, ne vous découragez pas!!! Tout sera éclairci dès le début du chapitre 2... Oh! Et il y aura 3 ou 4 chapitre en tout (ben... j'pense... à moins que j'aille une autre idée, tk ) Mais bon là je doit commencer!!  
  
Mais avant je veux dire à tout le monde que ceci est une suite de V Force et que je n'ai AUCUNE idée de ce qui se passe dans G Revolution donc, s'il y a des choses qui ne marche pas, c'est normal... Faite comme si yavait pas G Revolution... Aussi, je n'ai pas vraiment écouter la première saison... je sais ce qui se passe en gros, mais bon... de toute façon, l'histoire concerne seulement V Force, sauf pour une chose, mais ça ne changera rien... enfin...  
  
Note : Cette histoire se passe environs 4 ou 5 ans après V Force. Donc, pour moi, les Bladebreakers ont entre 16 et 19 ans. Kai étant le plus âgé (il le disent dans une des émissions), a 19 ans, Max, le plus jeune(ils le disent aussi), a 16. Je ne sais pas à 100%(99,999...%) lequel entre Tyson et Ray est le plus âgé, mais bon... avouez que Tyson a l'air plus jeune! Donc celui-ci a 17 ans, et Ray en a 18.**

**

* * *

**  
Kai regardait en bas du pont, les larmes perlant sur ses joues et se mêlant au sang. Pour une fois de plus, l'envie de s'y jeter une fois pour toute s'empara de lui. Mais cette fois ci, pour la première fois depuis le début de cet enfer, il voulait vraiment le faire. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie, c'était impossible de vivre comme ça, avec ce secret...  
  
**FLASH-BACK**  
  
Kai marchait près de la rivière où il venait souvent se promener lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul un peu. Il pensa à se qui venait de se passer, il aurait tant préféré ne pas le vivre...  
  
Il venait de perdre sa place... il n'était plus le capitaine des BladeBreaker... c'est à peine s'il avait rester dans l'équipe... mais pourtant, il n'avait rien fait... à y croire que personne ne voulait le comprendre... Et en plus, il venait de s'engueuler, car là était le mot, avec Tyson. C'était la première fois que ça leurs arrivait depuis le début de leurs relation amoureuse, et cela désolait vraiment.  
  
Il croyait être seul, jusqu'à se qu'il entende des bruits de pas derrière lui.  
  
-Le phénix se promène seul, ce soir? Murmura une voix à son oreille.  
  
Kai n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui cette voix appartenait. C'était celle d'Ozuma, le capitaine des Saint-Shield.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Ozuma? Maintenant que tu as nos spectres, tu croîts pouvoir détruire encore plus les Bladebreaker? Répondit sèchement l'ancien capitaine en se retournant.  
  
Ozuma sourit malicieusement à cette question.  
  
-Je n'ai pas réussis à obtenir ce que je voulait le plus...  
  
Malgré le fait qu'il avait lever le ton, sa voix n'était toujours qu'un murmure.  
  
-Et c'est quoi? Demanda calmement Kai.  
  
Ozuma sourit, comme si on venait de lui conter une bonne blague.  
  
-Tu ne comprend donc pas, Kai? Dit-il.  
  
Le Bladebreaker le regarda attentivement, cherchant un indice. Mais il ne comprenait vraiment rien.  
  
-Suis-moi, je vais te montrer... dit Ozuma en entraînant Kai vers le repère de son équipe.  
  
-Ozuma? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait?  
  
-Tu va voir Kai! Je suis sur que tu ne va pas détester!  
  
-Arrête Ozuma, tu m'inquiète sérieusement! Le supplia désespérément Kai.  
  
-Allez Kai, une seule fois! Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne pense qu'à ça! Répondit-il froidement.  
  
Ils étaient maintenant arrivés. Kai chercha un peu partout, mais ni Mariam, ni Joseph ne semblait être ici.  
  
-De quoi tu parle Ozuma?  
  
-De ça...  
  
Le capitaine des Saint Shield s'approcha doucement de l'autre Beyblader. Celui-ci se demandait bien ce qu'Ozuma fesait si près de son espace vital. Enfin, il était presque sûr des intentions de son rival, mais il ne voulait pas y croire.  
  
Kai ferma les yeux juste au moment où il sentit les lèvres d'Ozuma frôler les siennes. Au début, sa réaction fut la surprise lorsqu'il crut que Ozuma en eu fini avec lui, mais lorsque que ce léger frôlement se changea en un baiser passionné, il recommença a être submerger par la peur et la panique.  
  
Le Bladebreaker essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son rival, mais en vain. Celui-ci était maintenant occuper à enlever la veste que Kai avait revêtit avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Ozuma avait déjà enlever la sienne lorsqu'il commenca à retirer le chandail de Kai.  
  
-Ozuma arrête!  
  
Celui-ci releva un peu la tête.  
  
-Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Demanda-t-il froidement. Parce que tu me le demande?  
  
-Tu ne voit pas que ça serait totalement égoïste de ta part? Tu gâcherait la vie d'une personne pour ton simple plaisir?  
  
Ozuma sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, mais Kai savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
-Si c'est pour le faire avec toi? Je serait prêt à tout! Finit-il par dire.  
  
Kai le regarda avec dégoût alors qu'il s'avança pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il se sentait sans force et sans pouvoir alors que son agresseur détachait sa ceinture pour pouvoir lui enlever ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Il n'avait plus aucune force pour lutter, qu'il ne pouvait même plus retenir les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à laisser Ozuma faire Ozuma se qu'il voulait de lui.  
  
**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**  
  
Kai s'assis sur la rampe du pont. Il foutait de s'il tombait ou pas, même qu'il préférait en finir maintenant. Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas vivre, ne pas subir tout se qui lui arrive. Le jour où Ozuma l'avait violer pour la première fois, il avait cru que c'était la seule fois où il aurait à subir ça, comme il lui avait dit. Mais ça ne s'était vraiment pas dérouler comme ça. À chaque fois où il se retrouvait seul, ça recommençait. Kai en sortait toujours blessé, et la dernière fois, cette nuit-ci, il s'était retrouver avec une longue égratignure qui partait de son oreille droite et qui se rendait presque à son menton.  
  
-Kai? Où est-ce que tu est? Kai?  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas. De toute façon, Tyson allait bien le retrouver, il est toujours ici...  
  
-Ah! Tu est là!  
  
Le nouveau capitaine des Bladebreakers s'avança vers Kai et le pris par la taille. Celui-ci eut un léger frisson, mais Tyson ne sembla pas le remarquer.  
  
-Je m'excuse, Kai... lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je ne voulais pas...  
  
-Lâche-moi! Le coupa-t-il froidement.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Je t'ait dit te me lâcher... s'il te plaît... dit Kai, un peu moins brusquement, en se détachant.  
  
Tyson l'observa alors qu'il se tournait dos à lui et remarqua sa blessure sur sa joue droite.  
  
-Kai? C'est quoi sur ta joue? Demanda-t-il  
  
L'ancien capitaine préféra ne pas répondre et essaya de cacher sa plaie avec sa main.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe avec toi, Kai? À chaque fois que je te parle, ou presque, tu m'ignore, et le moindrement que je me colle sur toi, tu t'éloigne! Explique-moi!  
  
Kai baissa les yeux. Il aimerait tant lui dire se qu'il avait, mais il avait trop honte de lui et il avait peur de la réaction de son petit ami.  
  
-Je t'aime, Kai... dit Tyson en se rapprochant.  
  
-Moi aussi, c'est seulement que... commença-t-il.  
  
-Que quoi? Aller, tu peux me le dire...  
  
-C'est qu'avec tout se qui se passe...  
  
-Tu veux parler du meurtre des White Tiger? Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne découvrirons pas que c'est toi qui...  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi! Pourquoi persiste-tu à le croire?  
  
-Car c'est évident! Tu avait dit a Ray qu'il payerait cher ce qu'il avait voulu me faire... tuer sa nouvelle équipe est bon moyen de le faire souffrir, tout le monde sait qu'il tenait beaucoup à eux!  
  
-Tu croit vraiment que j'aurait été jusque là? Jusqu'à tuer les White Tiger?  
  
-Après ce que tu a fait à Hilary?  
  
-Ce n'est pas la même chose...  
  
-Mais oui!  
  
-Non! Ray n'as qu'essayer de t'empoisonner - bien sûr, il ne savait pas que c'était mortel, mais bon...- mais Hilary... c'était ça ou je me tuait...  
  
-Quoi? S'exclama Tyson, ne comprenant vraiment rien.  
  
-Elle a gâcher trop de chose dans ma vie... je ne pouvait vraiment plus la supporter. Mais en plus, je n'aurait pas pu te voir avec elle, tu sais bien que tu est la chose la plus importante pour moi... dit Kai en le prenant par taille.  
  
-Tu... tu est en train de dire que tu t'aurais suicider pour moi?  
  
Kai approuva d'un signe de tête et il se pencha pour embrasser Tyson. Celui- ci se sentait tellement bien et en sûreté dans les bras de son amoureux, et vice-versa. Kai aurait tant voulu immobiliser se moment à tout jamais, afin de ne plus avoir a subir ce qu'Ozuma lui faisait. Il se trouvait maintenant tellement idiot d'avoir pu penser à en finir maintenant! Il lui restait tellement d'autre choses à vivre, il ne voulait pas les manqués.  
  
Kai émit un petit gémissement lorsque Tyson se décolla et qu'il se retourna afin de se coller sur Kai, le dos sur le torse de son petit ami.  
  
-Je t'aime... je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi... murmura Tyson.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime...  
  
Puis il y eut un long silence, où Tyson semblait sur le point de s'endormir sur le torse de Kai.  
  
-Hum, Kai?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu était où le soir où ils ont été tué?  
  
Kai réfléchi quelques secondes, cherchant un prétexte pour ne pas lui dire qu'il avait été violer.  
  
-Je suis aller voir Max, dit-il finalement.  
  
-Ah oui? Est ce qu'il va bien?  
  
Max avait eu un accident de voiture il y a quelques mois. Il venait tout juste de sortir de son coma qui avait durer près de six mois. Kai n'avait aucune idée de son état et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il dormait.  
  
-Tu est rester là bas tout ce temps, alors qu'il dormait? Demanda Tyson.  
  
-Non, je suis aller marcher par après...  
  
Tyson fit la moue, ce qui fit totalement craquer l'autre jeune homme.  
  
-Pourquoi tu n'est pas venu me voir? Je t'attendait pourtant...  
  
-Je... je devait me changer les idées...  
  
Tyson sourit malicieusement.  
  
-Tu aurait vraiment dut venir me voir... je m'aurait occuper de toi... si tu veux, on peut reprendre ça... dit-il sensuellement.  
  
Kai commença à paniquer un peu. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Certes, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il l'aurait fait avec Tyson, mais le souvenir d'Ozuma lui revenait sans cesse en tête.  
  
-Désolé... je doit aller me coucher... tu ferait mieux d'y aller toi aussi, on a un gros entraînement demain... ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus le capitaine que je ne doit plus veiller sur toi, non?  
  
-Tu as raison, mais part sans moi, je te rejoindrait. J'ai un truc à faire avant de partir... Bonne nuit!  
  
-Bonne nuit toi aussi! Dit Kai en partant.  
  
-Kai?  
  
Celui-ci se retourna vivement.  
  
-Je t'aime...  
  
-Moi aussi...

* * *

**Voilà! Feni pour le chapitre 1!!! J'espère que vous avez bien aimer! - et euh...  
  
Je ne détesterai pas quelques review! Dites-moi si vous avez aimer ou pas!!  
  
Chow! Au prochain chapitre! - **


	2. Petite mise en situation

Bon, puisque le monde se mélangeait avec se qui se passait dans ma fic, ben j'ai décider de faire un petit démêlage...  
  
Alors, j'vait y passer par personnage :  
  
Kai : Bon, euh...en premier lieu, j'doit dire qu'y se fait violer par Ozuma... c'est arrivé 4 fois jusqu'à maintenant. Ensuite euh... bah... y sort avec Tyson pis ben... yé pu le capitaine des Bladebraker (c'est tu comme ça que ça s'écrit?!?!?) et on croit que c'est lui qui a tué les White Tiger  
  
Tyson : ben il est le nouveau capitaine des Bladebreaker(ca s'écrit comment????????????) pis y sort avec Kai   
  
Ray : Ya été renvoyer des Bladebreaker (on sais pourquoi dans le chapitre 2), il a essayer d'empoisonner Tyson.  
  
Max : Il a eu un accident de voiture, et il vien de sortir du coma.  
  
White Tiger : SONT MOURRE!!!!!!! Lol  
  
Enfin... pour Mariam, Joseph et Dunga, on va en savoir plus dans le chapitre 2... et le : « C'est qui qui a tué les White Tiger? », ça va être dans le chapitre 3!!  
  
Bon... euh... réponse au review :  
  
safaros29 : Hello! lol bah voici la mise en situation... pis pour le sexe bah... moi too j'aime le lemon... sauf que bah... chui poche pour en écrire lol  
  
Etoile du soir : Salou!! Eh bah, tu va être contente de savoir que j'ai presque fini le chapitre 2 mais celui-ci ne sera pas aussi bon que le premier, car ce n'est que des explication, ou presque... enfin, chui contente de savoir que tu a aimé   
  
Kaya Kunami¸ : Salou!! euh bah... je déteste pas les White Tiger... mais bon... oh! Et moi aussi j'aime le KaiXTyson (même si j'aime aussi le ZeoXTyson ) et puis... j'ai presque fini d'écrire le chapitre 2!! en tk... c'est ça   
  
Leenaren : Salut toi!! J'espère que c'est un peu moins confus maintenant Et merci pour l'astuce pour les italique   
  
Dahu : Salut!! Merci pour ta review ca fait du bien   
  
Bon.. enfin... c ça la... J'ai presque fini le chapitre 2!!!!!!   
  
Ah oui! Et je prépare en se moment 2 songfic avec cette fic... la première est du sentiment que ressent Tyson envers Kai, et la deuxième, c'est... un secret! Elle va avec le dernier chapitre!  
  
Oh, et pour les autres... J'détesterai pas d'autre review 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre!  
  
Bon, il n'est pas super, car au début, ce n'était vraiment pas mon idée... c'était sensé être Kai qui va voir Max a l'hôpital, mais ça devenait vraiment ennuyant... alors, ça a donner ça! Bon... j'ai pas gros de chose à dire alors...  
**  
**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

-Kai? Où est ce que tu vas? Demanda Tyson, voyant que son petit ami s'apprêtait à sortir.  
  
-Je sort me promener un peu... répondit Kai.  
  
Il s'était retourner, afin d'empêcher le plus possible que Tyson le retienne, mais en vain. Celui-ci l'avait attraper par le bras et le retenait pour ne pas qu'il parte.  
  
-Non, Kai, s'il te plait, reste...  
  
Celui-ci se retourna, et se sentit fondre lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tyson. Le genre de regard qui vous fait penser à celui des petit chiot lorsque vous les croisez dans une animalerie.  
  
-Onegai[1], Kai...  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu parte, je vais être seul, un grand vide sans toi. Et si tu part, qui est-ce qui va remettre Kenny en place lorsqu'il va me critiquer à cause de la vitesse de rotation de ma toupie? Parce que, personnellement, je ne voit pas Yoan le faire!  
  
Yoan était le frère cadet d'Hilary. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, parlant physique : les même cheveux brun, le même regard, le même visage. Mais psychologiquement, ils ne se ressemblait vraiment pas. Hilary était vraiment dure et sévère, tout le contraire de son frère, qui lui, était doux comme un agneau. Il remplaçait Max le temps qu'il était absent.  
  
-C'est vrai que...  
  
-C'est justement! Aller, Kai! S'il te plaît! Le supplia Tyson  
  
-Désolé, Tyson, mais je ne peux pas... je doit aller me changer les idées...  
  
Le jeune Bladebreaker soupira.  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux jamais rester avec moi ? Tu me fait vachement de la peine...  
  
-Arrête d'agir comme un bébé, t'as l'air d'un idiot !  
  
-C'est parce que je me sens comme ça lorsque je suis à côté de toi, Chô- Kai! Dit Tyson en se blottissant dans les bras de son amoureux.  
  
-Je vais être de retour pour l'entraînement, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord? Lui chuchota Kai à l'oreille  
  
-Subete ai desu doku tame boku, chiisai akuma! [2]  
  
-Pour? demanda Kai.  
  
Tyson sourit et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voler un léger baiser à son amant.  
  
-Peut-être un peu trop compliqué a comprendre pour toi, Kai.  
  
-Arigato ! [3] s'exclama ironiquement Kai.  
  
Tyson se leva de nouveau et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il ne l'avait sûrement pas voler ! Kai se laissa bercer dans cette échange réconfortante, oubliant tout ses soucis. Il finit par lâcher les douces lèvres de son ange, et commenca a couvrir son cou de baisers, tout en lui demandant :  
  
-Dit... Tyson ? Qu'est-tu... aller... faire... hier soir... après... que... je soye... partit ?  
  
-Nul part... c'est sans importance ! Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Arrête ! Ça me chatouille ! Kai ! Arêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêuh !  
  
Tyson inclina sa tête vers la droite, pour empêcher Kai de continuer, mais celui-ci avait maintenant attaquer l'autre côté de son cou. Tyson se décolla de son petit ami.  
  
-Aller, Kai ! Part, comme ça tu va revenir plus vite ! Itte rasshai! [4]  
  
Celui-ci sourit et il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Kenny apparu en trombe dans la pièce.  
  
-Kai Hiwatari ! Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? On a un entraînement cet après-midi ! Et tu ne devrait pas le manquer, vu ton magnifique lancer...  
  
-Kenny ! Arrête de dramatiser ! Je vais être là pour l'entraînement, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit froidement Kai. Et ne t'avise pas à encore critiquer Tyson, sinon c'est à moi que tu aura affaire, compris ?  
  
Le Chef lui lança un regard noir.  
  
-Arrête de le protéger comme ça, où vous allez encore vous engueuler... et tu sort toujours de plus en plus misérable de chacune de vos disputes. Je pense à l'avenir de l'équipe, moi, au moins ! C'est sûrement pour ça que tu a perdu ton titre de capitaine des Bladebreaker !  
  
Kai lui lança un regard noir. Il avait frapper où ça faisait mal. Kai ne s'était pas encore remit de son choc. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit, sans même lancer un regard à Tyson.  
  
-Bravo Kenny ! Tu peux être fier de toi maintenant ! C'est sur qu'il reviendra pas avant demain !  
  
-C'est lui qui m'as chercher ! T'as pas à m'engueuler... ! dit Kenny avec agacement.  
  
-Mais même à ça ! Tu sais qu'il est sensible sur ça ! T'était pas obliger de retourner le couteau dans la plaie !  
  
-En tout cas... je me demande vraiment ce que tu lui trouve !  
  
-J'arrive pas à y croire ! soupira Tyson. Même après six ans, tu ne peux lui trouver quelque chose ?  
  
-Oh mais si ! il était un très bon Beyblader ! Mais je dit bien était, il n'est vraiment plus aussi bon ! Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, tu sais. Alors va le chercher et revient avant l'entraînement d'accord ? dit-il froidement avant de partir.  
  
-T'es impossible, Kenny. 

[...]  
  
Tyson marchait dans les ruelles, toujours à la recherche de Kai. Il ne le trouvait nul part, même pas au pont, où il était d'habitude. Tout à coup, il sentit deux bras l'entourer.  
  
-Salut Tyson... dit une voix sensuelle à son oreille. Ça fait un bail, non ?  
  
-On c'est vu que hier soir ! dit Tyson en se retournant vers le garçon qui le tenait par la taille.  
  
-Oui mais, un soir sans toi, c'est une éternité pour moi ! dit-il.  
  
Tyson sourit puis l'embrassa, passant par la même occasion une main dans les longs cheveux turquoise du garçon.  
  
-Tyson ?  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne quitte pas Kai ? demanda Zeo. Tu sais, il ne fait que nous causer du trouble !  
  
Le Bladebreaker soupira.  
  
-J'aime Kai, tu le sais !  
  
-Oui mais...  
  
-Et toi ? le coupa Tyson. Tu aimes Jim, non ?  
  
-Oui... sauf que...  
  
-Est-ce que je te dit de quitter Jim ? Non ! le coupa de nouveau le capitaine des Bladebreaker. Alors, pourquoi tu voudrait que je laisse Kai ? Je l'aime plus que tout au monde ! Alors, ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire !  
  
-Oh mais tu va te la fermer oui ?! tonna Zeo. J'en ai assez que tu me prenne pour qu'un simple jouet !   
  
-Et toi ? tu me prend pour quoi alors ?  
  
Zeo resta silencieux, sachant que ça n'avait pas de sens.  
  
-Zeo... je... je t'aime...murmura Tyson.  
  
-...  
  
-Plus que Kai... je croit... et... si c'est comme ça, je le laisserai, promis... pour toi, parce que, plus j'y pense, plus je me rend compte à quel point tu compte pour moi.  
  
-Arrête tout on cirque, Tyson. Je sais que je ne compte pas plus pour toi que...  
  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase car il fut couper une fois de plus par Tyson. En temps normal, il aurait mal régit, mais cette fois-ci, il ne fit qu'approfondir leur baiser. Leur baiser passionné, la seule preuve que Tyson avait trouver pour lui avouer tout son amour.

[...]  
  
Kai marchait depuis maintenant au moins une heure, il avait perdu le fil du temps depuis le début. Plusieurs choses flottait dans ses pensées, et il n'arrivait pas à en attraper une. Il décida donc de s'asseoir sur un banc.  
  
-Euhm... Kai ?  
  
Celui-ci se retourna, et il aperçus Tyson qui semblait plus distant qu'à l'habitude.  
  
-Ty...son ?  
  
Sa voix était brisée, il était sur le bord des larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus, il aurait voulu que son amour le laisse, pour qu'il puisse plus facilement s'éclaircir les idées, pour qu'il le laisse seul afin qu'il en finissent pour de bon avec la vie.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, Chô-Kai ? dit Tyson.  
  
Kai ne se sentit pas capable de répondre, et laissa couler ses larmes en guise de réponse. Tyson s'approcha de son petit ami et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.  
  
-Aller Kai, dit-moi ce que tu as...  
  
Celui-ci soupira, mais ne répondit pas, ne faisant que murmurer :  
  
-Wo Ai Ni...[5]  
  
-Ai shiteru, Kai... [6]  
  
Tyson avait aussitôt répondu, comme par instinct. Il pensa par après à Zeo, à la promesse qu'il lui avait fait.  
  
-Et puis zut... pensa-t-il. Je cacherai mon amour pour toi à Zeo, et vice- versa. Je t'aime Kai... je ne veux pas te perdre, je ferai tout pour te garder, même si pour cela je doit te mentir... Je suis qu'un salaud...  
  
-Kai ? Regarde-moi s'il te plait...  
  
Le jeune homme releva vers Tyson un visage rougit par les larmes. Le capitaine glissa une main sur sa joue humide, effaçant par la même occasion un peu de bleu de sur ses joues. Il sentit aussi un relief irrégulier, puis il se rappela de la coupure qu'il avait entre-vu sur sa joue droite, la veille.  
  
-Kai ? Dit-moi qui t'as fait ça... s'il te plaît...  
  
-Je ne veux pas en parler, Tyson, je te l'ai déjà dit ! dit froidement Kai  
  
Tyson émit un grognement, suivit d'un soupir. Il se leva, laissant Kai seul sur le banc.  
  
-D'accord, si tu ne veux rien me dire... ça me va... mais n'essaie pas d'obtenir de quoi de moi par après !  
  
-Mais... Tyson !  
  
-Laisse faire, Kai. Je croyait que t'avait changer, mais non ! Pour m'as-tu cacher ça depuis le début ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? T'es toujours aussi réserver et froid, et tu le restera toujours.  
  
-TYSON ! gueula Kai, remerciant le ciel qu'il n'y ai jamais personne dans cette ruelles.  
  
Les larmes avait recommencer à couler sur ses joues, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Tyson.  
  
-Ah ! Kai, fiche-moi la paix, j'ai d'autre chats à aller voir ! dit Tyson en s'éloignant  
  
D'autre chats ? Mais qu'est ce que...  
  
-TYSON ! NON ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! JE T'AIME ! AI SHITERU, WO AI NI !  
  
Mais il ne l'entendit pas, il avait maintenant tourner le coin, laissant Kai seul, avec ses pensées. C'était bien ce qu'il voulait, être seul...mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'il le quitte de cette manière...  
  
« -Bon... pensa Kai. Me voilà que je me remet à pleurer... Je suis qu'un bon à rien... pourquoi n'ai pas le courage de... ah et puis... je ne vaut même plus la peine que je pense à moi...»

* * *

**Wala... ouais je sais, ça finit raide... mais bon...  
  
Bon les traduction...  
**  
[1] S'il te plaît... 

[2] Tout amour est un poison pour moi, petit diable ! (vraiment merdique comme phrase)

[3] Merci !

[4] Au revoir. C'est difficile à traduire... Les japonais disent ça pour exprimer leur espoir que ce membre de la famille revienne saint et sauf.

[5] Je t'aime en chinois

[6] Je t'aime en japonais  
  
**Reviews siyouplaiiiiiiiiit même si vous avez pas aimer, moi je m'en fiche !  
  
Au prochain chapitre !  
**  
**Xx'mico**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde! Ça boom? (ouaa me sens comme Kero dans Cards Captor Sakura XD)  
  
Menfin! Voici (enfin!) le chapitre 3!!! Bon, je sais, ça ma pris beaucoup de temps, et je m'excuse!!! C'est que j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire... en tout cas! Il est là maintenant! (nan? Pour vrai?!?!) En tout cas... j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, car c'est probablement l'avant-dernier... Et oui! Il n'y aura que 4 chapitres!!! Mais il y aura peut-être un Épilogue, si vous voulez que je fasse une suite (elle est déjà prête dans ma tête, je veux seulement savoir si vous voulez que je la fasse...) Aussi, je vais faire une song-fic pour le chapitre 4... vous allez comprendre pourquoi... Mais je ne sais plus qu'elle chanson prendre!!! TTTT j'hésite entre 2-3 tout le temps, là j'en choisie une, et après je change... pathétique... mais là, ça fait une semaine que j'ai la même chanson... enfin!!  
  
Aussi, j'ai remarqué que plusieurs fautes de tape s'était glissée dans le chapitre 2... désolée, je vais me révisée plusieurs fois avant de poster, à l'avenir!!  
  
J'vous lance le chapitre 3!!!  
  
PS : J'me suis rendue compte que j'ai fait une erreur dans le chapitre 2... « Je t'aime » en chinois, c'est « Wo Aï Ni », et non « Wo Ai Ni » (enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent dans « Fushigi Yugi »). Désolée...**

* * *

« -Ah ! Kai, fiche-moi la paix, j'ai d'autres chats à aller voir ! » 

Le Bladebreaker se passait pour la énième fois cette scène, recherchant ses erreur, tout en regardant le ruisseau qui coulait sur le pont, du haut duquel il était.  
  
Kai aimait ce cours d'eau. Sans _vraiment _savoir pourquoi, il lui rappelait le rythme de sa vie l'eau coulait toujours, sans cesse interrompue par les rochers, puis finit par mourir, incapable de continuer à vivre avec tout ces obstacles.  
  
-Kai ?  
  
Celui-ci se retourna et vit Kenny, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda froidement le Russe. L'autre jeune homme sourit puis dit :  
  
-Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps, Hiwatari. Je veux seulement t'annoncer que tu n'es plus de l'équipe. Regarde, j'ai eu l'autorisation de la fédération, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille.  
  
Il la prit, à contre-cœur, puis la lut :  
  
_« Cher Monsieur Hiwatari,  
  
Après avoir tenu compte des plusieurs plaintes portées contre vous, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous acceptons votre exclusion de l'équipe des Bladebreaker, suite à la demande de l'un de vos coéquipiers. Je dois aussi vous annoncer que votre exclusion est permanente, c'est-à-dire que même si votre chef d'équipe, Monsieur Tyson Kinomiya, s'y oppose vous ne pouvez pas revenir, compte tenu du nombre de plaintes portées.  
Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée,  
  
M. Dikenson,  
  
Chef de la fédération de Beyblade. »  
_  
Après l'avoir lu et relut, Kai leva les yeux vers un Kenny toujours aussi souriant, visiblement très fier de son coup.  
  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Kai.  
  
-Parce que j't'aime pas... Ah... tiens... dit Kenny en lui lançant Sirius, la nouvelle toupie de Kai, et Dranzer, avant de partir.  
  
Kai le regarda s'en aller, le cœur remplit de haine. Comme si ça n'allait pas assez mal, il fallait aussi qu'on le jette en dehors de son équipe ? Ça en était vraiment rendu insupportable, à un point même ou il était impossible de l'imaginer. Qu'allait-il lui arriver encore ? Quelqu'un allait décider de le tuer avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même ?

(...)  
  
Kai marchait dans les rues sombres de Tokyo, alternant ses pensées sur Tyson, son exclusion et Kenny.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent tous? Ray, Ozuma, Kenny... même Tyson semble m'en vouloir! Pourtant, je ne leur ai rien fait... surtout Tyson... mais est-ce qu'il m'aimait vraiment? Disons que la scène de ce matin prouvait le contraire... mais pourquoi me l'aurait-il cacher pendant près de trois ans? Ça n'a... »  
  
Il arrêta ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui entourer la jambe. Il regarda se qui l'empêchait de continuer, et vit une petite fille, d'environs cinq ans, accrochée à sa jambe. Il ne voyait pas son visage, qui était complètement enfoui dans le pantalon du jeune homme, mais il apercevait dans la noirceur ses cheveux mi-longs bleus foncés, semblable à ceux de Tyson.  
  
-Elsa! Lâche le monsieur! Allez! Viens! On doit rentrer à la maison!  
  
-Maman! Soupira la fillette.  
  
La mère de celle-ci vint la rejoindre et s'excusa :  
  
-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Hiwatari. C'est que ma fille est une de vos fans et...  
  
-Non, non, ça va... assura le Beyblader.  
  
Il se pencha afin de pouvoir faire face à la jeune fille qui le regardait, les yeux brillants, deux triangles mauves dessinés sur chaque une de ses joues.  
  
-Alors, comme ça, ton nom c'est Elsa? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Voui! Et toi c'est Kai! Ze le sais, parce que mon grand frère y regarde tous tes matchs! Moi aussi là... sauf pas tous parce que des fois y zoue trop tard... mais ze te trouve très très bon!! Et très beau aussi! C'est pour ça que z'ai demander à maman de me faire des zoue comme toi, sauf que moi y sont mauves parce que ça fait plus fille que maman à l'a dit... comme ça, ze suis belle! Comme toi!!!!  
  
-Tu me trouves beau?!?!  
  
-Voui! Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup beau! Pis ze me laisse pousser les cheveux, comme Tyson, pis là tu va me trouver plus belle que lui pis tu va m'aimer!! Hum, hum!  
  
L'ex-Bladebreaker ria, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
  
-J'aime Tyson, mais je doit tout de même avouer que, pour une fille, tu est très mignonne!  
  
-Pour une fille? Ça veut dire que tu n'aimes que les messieurs?  
  
-Que Tyson pour être plus précis...  
  
-Zut de zut! Ze voulais me marier avec toi moi!  
  
-Elsa! S'exclama la mère de celle-ci, terriblement gênée.  
  
-Mais non, ça va... assura Kai.  
  
-Si vous le dites... dit-elle en s'assoyant sur un banc, guettant les moindre faits et gestes de sa fille.  
  
-Elsa?  
  
La jeune fille tourna vers Kai ses magnifiques grands yeux bleus.  
  
-Je suis sur qu'en vieillissant tu deviendra une belle fille et que tout les garçons seront à tes pieds. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'y en aille pas un mieux que moi!  
  
-Peut-être, mais... Ah! C'est Dranzeur!!! Dit-elle en pointant la toupie qu'on entrevoyait par la poche de son propriétaire. WOW! C'est ma toupie préférée! Plus que Chirius!  
  
-Ah oui? Alors tien...  
  
Il sortit l'objet puis le déposa dans la main de la petite fille.  
  
-Tu... me la donnes?  
  
-Oui, tu en feras certainement un meilleur usage que moi...  
  
-Mais non, Monsieur Hiwatari! S'exclama la mère. Vous êtes pas obliger de...  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave... tant qu'à ce qu'elle finisse sur le bord d'un gouffre avec quelqu'un qui aura tout foutue sa vie en l'air, pourquoi ne pas la donner à quelqu'un qui pourra lui donner une seconde et meilleur vie et peut-être même retrouver celui qui l'habitait?  
  
Il se tut et se leva.  
  
-Il faut une grande force d'esprit pour contrôler Dranzer... je suis certain qu'elle en sera capable...  
  
Sur ce, il partit, mais de nouveau il fut attrapé par la jambe.  
  
-Merci, Kai...  
  
-Merci à toi aussi.  
  
La jeune fille tendit les bras vers Kai. Celui-ci se pencha et la petite fille l'entoura de ses bras, et il en fit de même. Sentant des larmes d'émotions lui monter aux yeux, il se leva et partit.  
  
-Merci encore Kai!!!  
  
Souriant pour lui-même, il continua son chemin, ne se retournant point.

(...)

Toujours seul et perdu dans ses pensées, Kai s'apprêtait à rentrer. Il était sûrement près de minuit, et il avait quelques trucs à faire avant... de partir. Il avait décidé de le faire cette nuit. Chaque jour qui passait apportait avec lui sa part de malheur, à quoi bon continuer de vivre?  
  
-Kai!!!!  
  
-Et merde...  
  
Il avait reconnu cette voix, celle qu'il craignait depuis maintenant deux mois. Celle qui lui faisait subir un des plus pire de ses châtiments, aussi physique que psychologique. Celui qui était à la base de tous ses problèmes...  
  
-Kai? T'es pas content de me voir?  
  
-Pourquoi je le serais? Tu es celui qui a gâché ma vie! Tu as été capable de briser les moindres petits liens que j'avais avec ceux qui comptaient pour moi! Bravo! C'est vraiment un bon coup! Peut-être ne savait-tu pas que ça allait me conduire jusqu'à ma mort, mais t'as bien réussi! Bravo encore, j'te félicite vache...  
  
Coupé. À nouveau couper pas un baiser. Ozuma n'acceptait pas que Kai se vide de ses émotions, ou même qu'il en ressente. Ce dernier se détacha de l'étreinte, rouge de colère, plus que de honte.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais? Demanda innocemment Ozuma.  
  
-Parce que je ne t'aime pas! Je ne ressent absolument rien pour toi, si ce n'est pas de la haine! T'es qu'un salaud! Quand va tu comprendre que j'aime Tyson et que lui aussi il m'aime?  
  
-Ah oui? Dit-il en prenant Kai par la taille, le regardant droit dans ses yeux gris et froid. Il t'aime? Alors pourquoi est-il en train de se taper le petit Zagart, hein?  
  
-Quoi? Zeo?  
  
-Ouais, quelque chose comme ça... répondit-il nonchalamment.  
  
-Tyson... murmura Kai.  
  
-Il t'as trahi... tu doit te venger... si tu veux, je peux t'aider... dit-il doucement.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, il se pencha [1] et l'embrassa. Étrangement, Kai ne refusa pas ce contact. Il alla même jusqu'à l'approfondir, caressant la langue d'Ozuma avec la sienne. Il osa même glisser une main sous la veste de l'autre homme.  
  
-Alors, Kai? Je dois prendre ça pour un oui? Tu veux te venger?  
  
Pour tout réponse, Kai l'embrassa de nouveau, tout doucement.  
  
-Bon, alors viens au repaire de notre équipe, on sera plus confortable...  
  
L'ancien Bladebreaker souria malicieusement puis suivit Ozuma, glissant par la même occasion son bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

**Voilà! C'est fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé!!!  
  
Bon, maintenant, petite question...  
  
Voulez-vous que je fasse une suite à cette histoire, oui ou non?  
  
Répondez-moi soit par reviews, soit par e-mail!!  
  
[1] Puisque ça se passe plus tard, les personnage ont grandit! Me suis amusée à faire Ozuma plus grand que Kai...!! Lol  
  
Les réponses aux reviews maintenant!!!  
  
Etoile du soir : Salut!!! Merci pour ta review!!! C'est tout chouette de voir qu'ya du monde qui suivent ma fic c toute joyeux!!!! En tk... pour tes questions bah... First of all, oui, Tyson aime vraiment Kai... c'est seulement que, euh... comment j'pourait dire... euh... disons qu'il est en manque!! Lol ! non mais sérieusement... Tyson manque d'attention de la part de Kai, depuis près de deux mois, alors il va en chercher ailleurs... oh et, par ailleurs, je croit que Jim est au courant pour la super relation « Zeo X Tyson ».... Enfin, pour ce qu'il ait d'Ozuma, je l'ai seulement laisser se reposer un peu le temps d'un chapitre, mais il reviens dans ce chapitre (comme t'as pu voir)... (j'ai vraiment pas aimer comment ya agit (et Kai non plus é.è)) enfin!!!! Bizz'!  
  
KammyValkov : Talut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol en tk... ban wala le chapitre 3!!!Lol (tu le lit ou ch'te tut a l'exam de math grrrrrrrrrr) pis oui, Kai pis Tyson sont quétaine!!!! Éééééééééééé cibole!!!!! Lol! Eille tu c'est tu quoi? Si t'inverse les deux dernière lettre de « Kai » ça fait « Kia » (tsé comme « Kia de Sherbrooke »(tsé l'annonce la)) lol ok ma gueule... tk la... c ça qui est ça la... xx'mico!  
  
Dahu : Salou!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! C'est toujours joyeux d'en recevoir!! J'espère que t'as aimer ce chapitre !!  
  
C'est ça! !!! Z'vous aime fow fow! (bah en lectrice la la la...)  
  
PS : voulez vous que je fasse une suite????????? (ouais les « ? » au pouvoir!!! Lol)  
  
Eve **

**Questions pour réponse rapides : smiley1006hotmail.com **

**MSN Messenger : smiley1006hotmail.com **

**Questions : petit boutons mauve en bas!!!**


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ça va?? Moi ouiiiiiiiiii!!  
  
Désolée pour le retard, mais c'est que j'ai plein d'autre fic (les 5 sur , plus une autre de Beyblade, plus la suite d' Enfer, plus une de Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles...) alors... mais bon! Après ce chapitre, il ne reste plus que la songfic, et fini!!!  
  
Bon, j'ai rien d'autre à dire, sauf peut-être que, si vous êtes down, j'vous suggère d'imaginer Tala et Kai en linge disco en train de chanter « Celebration » avec comme back vocal, tout les autres... c'est assez comique :p lol désolée, ça m'arrive souvent :P  
  
AH OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai changer de chanson pour la songfic lol je vous direz pas c'est quoi!! :P  
  
Aussi, sachez que je ne trippe pas vraiment sur le couple Ozu/Kai lollll  
  
Tk! Je vous lance le chapitre 4!!

* * *

**Kai et Tyson, différent...?** -M. Hiwatari, devrais-je faire appel a la force pour vous faire revenir à l'ordre?  
  
Kai détacha son regard de la fenêtre et se retourna vers Ozuma.  
  
-P't'être bien... dit-il en s'avançant.  
  
Mais il ne put faire que quelque pas, Ozuma l'ayant obliger de se tasser contre le mur, une main au dessus de son épaule droite.  
  
-Je vous jure, continua Ozuma, que je ne vous épargnerai pas!  
  
-J'souffrirai... dit Kai en souriant.  
  
Ozuma l'attrapa, puis commença à l'embrasser. Toujours en s'embrassant, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Ozuma délaissa les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il commença à dégrafer sa ceinture, mais deux main l'arrêta, le repoussant et se levant.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Ozuma, voyant que Kai se dirigeait vers la porte.  
  
L'ancien Beyblader referma la porte, puis retourna vers Ozuma, le dos accoté au mur.  
  
-J'voulait juste pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne... expliqua-t-il en s'avançant.  
  
-Pas de danger... Mariam travaille et j'ai dit a Joseph de ne pas venir nous déranger... je croit qu'il est chez un ami... je sais pas trop, mais il ne sera pas là avant demain matin alors...  
  
-Oui, sauf que je préfère ne pas prendre de chance...  
  
-D'accord, c'est toi qui choisis... mais bon, tu viens? J'commence à m'ennuyer...  
  
Kai se pencha par dessus le lit, de façon à faire face à Ozuma.  
  
-Regardez ça, le petit bébé commence à s'ennuyer...!  
  
-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi!!!! Dit ironiquement Ozuma.  
  
-J'me gênerait? Demanda Kai, qui c'était relever.  
  
-Tu devrait peut-être!! Répondit le Saint-Shield.  
  
-Ah d'accord!! Je suis sensé avoir peur là??  
  
-Dépend toujours... si t'aime ça... dit-il en le prenant par la taille et en l'obligeant de se ramener sur le lit.  
  
Il recommença à l'embrasser, tout en retirant sa ceinture. Il fit ensuite glisser son pantalon le long de sa cuisse, la caressant pas la même occasion. Enfin, c'est tout c'que j'ai pu(voulu) voir, ça devenait trop euhm...enfin, pour moi qui aime pas le Ozu/Kai... :P  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Kai ne se rappelait plus ou il était, ce décor n'était vraiment pas celui de sa chambre...C'est alors qu'il s'en rappela... Tyson qui l'avait laisser, son exclusions des Bladebreakers, Ozuma...  
  
Kai se retourna dans le lit, puis, s'apercevant qu'Ozuma n'était pas là, se leva et s'habilla. 

...

Kai marchait toujours seul dans les rues de Tokyo, lorsque le soleil montrait ses dernier rayons de la journée. Le Russe regarda la boule de feu disparaître de ce décor de couleur automnales, accoté contre une poutre, en souriant. Il était satisfait de ce spectacle, au moins il aurait vu quelque chose de beau avant de mourir... Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, y avait-il une meilleur fin que la sienne? Personne pour le regretter, il pouvait mourir en paix, sans a avoir à se sentir mal envers ceux qu'y l'aimait, puisque tout ceux qu'il pensait avoir de l'importance à leur yeux lui avait prouver le contraire...  
  
Le bleu quitta cette scène, puis alla dans un endroit où personne n'allait le trouver. Il sortit un couteau puis se fit une profonde coupure sur son poignet. Il sentit ses paupières se fermée d'elle-même, alors que son corps se vidait de son sang. Il trouva quand même la force de rire de sa mort... qui pensait que le Grand Kai Hiwatari allait mourir d'une manière aussi stupide?? 

...

La première chose que Tyson remarqua ce soir-là en arrivant chez lui, ce fit la tête d'enterrement de Kenny et Yoan.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez-vous deux? On dirait que vous venez d'apprendre que la mort est à vos trousse!! S'exclama le capitaine des Bladebreakers.  
  
-Euhm... Tyson? Se risqua Kenny.  
  
-Quoi?!!!  
  
-Tu l'aimait Kai, n'est-ce pas? Continua Yoan, le visage en larmes. Tout ce que tu lui a dit, ce n'était pas vrai non?  
  
-Oui, je l'avoue, je l'aime, et je l'aimerai toujours... mais...  
  
-Écoute, Tyson, le coupa le frère d'Hilary. Je vais y aller directement, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot... Kai c'est... c'est...  
  
-Il c'est suicider. Dit Kenny. On la retrouver il y a une heure ou deux...  
  
Suicider? Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça doit être une blague...  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai! Tonna Tyson, comme pour se convaincre. Kai ne peux pas...  
  
-Est-ce qu'on a l'air de mentir?? Le coupa Yoan.  
  
Tyson se laissa tombé sur le divan, puis, incapable de se retenir, laissa couler les larmes. Non, ce n'est pas vrai...Il ne peux pas... pas Kai... pas son Kai...  
  
Le brun(Yoan) s'approcha de Tyson, puis, déposant une main compatissante sur son épaule, lui expliqua :  
  
-Écoute... je sais ce que ça peux te faire, j'ai moi-même perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, il n'y a pas longtemps... mais Kai avait ses raisons de faire ça...  
  
-Parce qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça?! S'exclama Tyson.  
  
-Non, c'est certain, mais...Kai m'as tout dit ce qu'il a endurer, et ça fait près de deux mois qu'il prévoyait se... enfin... faire ce qu'il a fait...  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'y a pu lui mettre cette idée dans la tête? Dit Tyson en sanglotant.  
  
-Il c'est fait violer... dit précipitamment Yoan.  
  
-Quoi?!?!? S'exclama Kenny.  
  
Tyson, par contre, ne sembla pas étonner.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une raison... dit-il simplement.  
  
-Tyson, tu ne peux pas savoir se que ça fait de vivre ça...  
  
-Oui, je le sais! Et bien plus que tu ne le pense! Si Kai croyait être le seul à le vivre, c'est qu'il n'as pas chercher bien loin! Pourquoi tu penses que je cherchait à m'éloigner de lui? J'avait trop honte de moi! Mais est-ce que je me suis tuer pour ça?!  
  
Les larmes recommencèrent à couler de plus belle sur ses joue rougies. Un silence peint par le malaise s'installa. Tyson se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas les croire... Il ne pouvait pas... même s'il aurait voulu les croire, il en aurait été incapable... Il avait besoin d'une preuve, quelqu'un qui lui montrerait où était la vérité...  
  
Et ce fut Kai qui lui montra, où elle était... Il avait la preuve, juste devant ses yeux, mais il ne voulait pas le croire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas...

* * *

Alors? Comment vous trouvez ce dernier chapitre?? Bon, maintenant, je vais sauter sur la songfic!! Avouez que vous vous demander bien ce qui arrive? Kai est-il mort ou non? :P Gnak gnak :P enfin, je vous laisse sur ça!!!!  
  
Bye bye!!  
  
Zoe Zagart  
  
e-mail : trix22(a) hotmail .com(j'ai changer, juste pour vous :P) vous pouvez m'ajoutez dans vos contact MSN, mais dites-moi le avant S.V.P!!! 


	6. Time to Burn

Voilà, voici le dernier message de cette fic... mais avant de vous lancer la songfic, je doit dire, first, que la chansons est « Time to Burn » de The Rasmus. Aussi, pensez que c'est une lettre que Kai a écrit à Tyson avant de partir ;) aller, salut!

* * *

_Fear of the dark tears me apart_

Tout ce qui m'arrive

_Won't leave me alone_

Fait que je m'éloigne

_And time keeps running out_

Et le temps qui passe

_Just one more life_

Fait que la vie

_I'm so sick and tired of singing the blues_

Est de plus en plus diffile

_I should turn my life around_

À supporter

_Tell me why do I feel this way_

Dit-moi pourquoi...

_All my life I've been standing on the borderline_

Pourquoi ai-je eu à vivre tout ça?

_Too many bridges burned_

Trop de choses sont arrivée

_Too many lies I've heard_

Trop de mensonges...

_I had life but I can't go back_

Mais c'est trop tard

_I can't do that, it will never be the same again_

Je ne peux retourner en arrière

_And I know I don't have any time to burn_

C'est impossible...

_They follow me home, disturbing my sleep_

Ils m'ont tous suivit

_But I'll find a place, place where they cannot find me_

Mais j'ai trouver une place, Où ni toi, ni personne

_Maybe I'm lost, and maybe I'm scared_

Ne poura me retrouver

_But too many times I've closed the doors behind me_

Et c'est mieux comme ça

_Tell me why do I feel this way_

Dit-moi pourquoi

_All my life I've been standing on the borderline_

Pourquoi la vie est comme ça?

_Too many bridges burned_

Si belle pour certain

_Too many lies I've heard_

Mais insupportable pour les autres

_I had life but I can't go back_

Injuste, déloyale

_I can't do that, it will never be the same again_

C'est impossible de vivre comme ça

_And I know I don't have any time to burn_

Toi-même ne peux pas savoir

_Leave it all behind_

J'ai tout laisser derrière

_Cross the borderline_

Je suis partit

_Face the truth, don't have any time to..._

Loin d'ici

_Don't have any time to burn_

Où tu ne pourra me retrouver

_Tell me why do I feel this way_

Dit-moi pourquoi

_All my life I've been standing on the borderline_

Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

_Too many bridges burned_

Je t'aimait

_Too many lies I've heard_

Et je voyait que toi aussi

_I had life but I can't go back_

Mais j'ai dû me tromper

_I can't do that, it will never be the same again_

Parce que ce que tu m'as dit

_And I know I don't have any time to burn_

Je sais que ce n'était pas pour rien

_Tell me why do I feel this way_

Dit-moi pourquoi

_All my life I've been standing on the borderline_

Pourquoi j'ai dû faire frôler le pire?

_Too many bridges burned_

J'ai dû affronter des douleur

_Too many lies I've heard_

Que même toi ne penserait qu'elles existaient

_I had life but I can't go back_

Je t'aimait Tyson

_I can't do that, it will never be the same again_

Mais l'amour ne se vit pas qu'à un sens

_And I know I don't have... don't have any time to burn_   
  
Et je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire: "Adieux"

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! J'avoue, que ça fait de quoi... mais bon! Qu'est ce que vous penser qu'y est arriver à Kai (même si c'estsuper facile (je croit...))? Enfin... On va y aller avec les remerciments :  
  
Bon, premièrement, Kammy Valkov (que je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire ses fics, vraiment!!). Parce que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai mit cette fic ici, c'est elle qui m'as forcer à la continuer et tout ;) Merci Beaucoup :P  
  
Ensuite, Kaya Kunami, parce que c'est elle qui m'as donner beaucoup d'inspirations lorsque je n'en avait pas :P (C'est elle qui m'as donner l'idée du viol de Tyson :P) Et aussi pour m'avoir encourager, mici n.n  
  
Et aussi Étoile du soir et Dahu pour avoir suivit ma fic tout le long :P merci(enfin, je suppose loll)   
  
Et pour finir, Leenaren, Safaros29, vivelp et sousou, pour m'avoir envoyer une review   
  
Enfin, on se retrouve pour la suite, Time to Burn!!!  
  
Bye bye!!!  
  
Zoe 

trix22(a)hotmail. com


End file.
